Dilemma
by Falconwolf3
Summary: Brooke has forgiven Lucas and Peyton Brooke is dating Lucas again, everything is perfect. Right!Told from Peyton's POV.
1. Beginnings

**Title:** Beginnings  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill  
**Character: **Peyton Sawyer  
**Prompt:** Beginnings  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own One Tree Hill.

**Beginnings**

_All endings have beginnings. Well this is mine. I know I sound dramatic, but I'm not over exaggerating. I really feel like my life is over before it ever got started. I'm only 17 years old and I feel like I'm older. No ones life is supposed to be this full of pain, but mine is. I lost my mom at a young age, lost not one, but two men that I loved. _

_On top of that, I find out my mom wasn't my mom and my real mom just died with cancer._

_On top of that, I got shot!_

_So what is wrong now? I'm pregnant._

_I'm pregnant and Lucas is the father._

_I have to make a decision. Do I tell Lucas and risk losing Brooke again or do I not tell Lucas and just leave One Tree Hill?_

**TBC…**


	2. Middles

**Title:** Beginnings  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill  
**Character: **Peyton Sawyer  
**Prompt:** Middles  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own One Tree Hill.

**All right I noticed some confusion about how Lucas could be the father. I missed all of season 3 cause I had more important things to do, like go to church. I had three friends telling that Peyton and Lucas did have sex,lol. I wrote this whole thing out under what they were telling me. So just read it for what it is: fanfiction.**

**Middles**

_When it comes to relationships, I seem to always find myself in the middle. When I dated Nathan, I was in love with Luke. Then I broke up with Nathan and Brooke hooked up with Lucas._

_Then Lucas and I made out; broke Brooke's heart. Then I moved on with Jake. Brooke and Lucas got together and then after the shooting, Luke and I slept together._

_Now, Lucas and Brooke are once again trying to get tings back together and I'm pregnant with Lucas' kid._

_I haven't decided whether to tell Lucas or not. Abortion isn't an option for me, I don't believe in it._

_Therefore, I either tell Luke or leave Tree Hill._

_I sleep on it and decide in the morning._

**TBC…**


	3. Ends

**Title:** Beginnings  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill  
**Character: **Peyton Sawyer  
**Prompt:** Ends  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own One Tree Hill.

**Ends**

_Everything ends, right? Well, today I'm going to tell Lucas and Brooke that I'm pregnant. I'm going to end up losing Brooke and maybe even Lucas too. No Lucas will be there for me, he knows what its like to grow up without a dad, and no way will he do that to his own child._

Peyton picks up the phone and calls Brooke. "Hello?"

"Hey Brooke, can you and Lucas come over?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

**One hour later…**

Lucas and Brooke walked into Peyton's house. Brooke hugged Peyton, "All right buddy, we're here."

Peyton couldn't help but notice that Lucas didn't hug her. She wasn't surprised, he was over her, and they had to be careful around Brooke.

"You two please have a seat," she guided them over to the couch. She sat on the chair across from them. "I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is a good start," joked Brooke.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" asked Brooke. All the color drained from her face.

"I'm pregnant."

"I can't believe this," said Brooke angrily. "Is it Luke's?"

"Yes."

"I'm done with this; I hope you both are happy together!"

"Wait! I don't want Lucas!"

"But I can't be with him, knowing you're having his baby," cried Brooke.

She got off the couch, Lucas tried to stop her, but she pulled away and walked of the house, slamming the door.

Lucas looked at Peyton, "What do we do?"

"Look, I don't want you to marry me or even be with me. I just want to know you'll be here for me and support our child."

"I will be here for you and our child. I can't say we will be together, but I can tell you we will together for this child."

"Thank you."

**TBC…**


	4. Insides

**Title:** Beginnings  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill  
**Character: **Peyton Sawyer  
**Prompt:** Insides  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own One Tree Hill.

**Insides**

_I woke up today puking my insides out. I had forgotten that morning sickness was apart of the being pregnant thing. However, Lucas, who had fallen asleep on my couch the night before, soon joined me in the bathroom. _

_He was sweet and pulled my hair back for me. After I finished puking he made me breakfast in bed. Nothing much, just toast and orange juice. He must have been afraid that I would throw it up._

_He had really been nice the last few days since finding out that I'm pregnant. I'm really glad I told him._

_I wish Brooke had taken it better, but I don't know how I would have reacted if I was in her position._

_I probably would have acted the same way to tell the truth._

_Lucas misses her and I wish I could get him to go after her, but he says she needs time to cool off._

_He apparently doesn't know Brooke. She doesn't cool off, she get madder and madder until she starts seeking revenge._

**TBC…**


	5. Outsides

**Title:** Beginnings  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill  
**Character: **Peyton Sawyer  
**Prompt:** Outsides  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own One Tree Hill.

**Outsides**

_As much as I'm not looking forward to school today, I know I have to. I'm already showing somewhat, but not a lot. Maybe no one will notice that I'm pregnant. I'm not ready for everyone to know yet._

_I'm not ready for my insides to be visible on the outsides of me._

_Lucas is here to take me to school today. He said it wasn't fair for me to have to face everyone alone._

Peyton gets out of the car with Lucas and they walk toward school. Peyton tried not to notice people turning to look at her. As they got to the front of the building, they came face to face with Brooke.

She glanced over at Lucas and then back at Peyton.

"Brooke…"

"Don't talk to me," she said brushing by Peyton.

"He loves you!"

Brooke stopped and turned around, "But you're having his baby."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever, just stay away from me, both of you!"

**TBC…**


	6. Hours

**Title:** Beginnings  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill  
**Character: **Peyton Sawyer  
**Prompt:** Hours  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own One Tree Hill.

**Hours**

Lucas hugged Peyton, "It's ok, and she'll get over this."

"No she won't."

"She is just hurt Peyton, she will get over this. She will once again be your friend and hopefully my girlfriend."

"Lucas, we used to talk for hours about everything and ever since you came into the picture, we spend more time fighting than having fun."

Lucas was stunned, "Wait, I know I've done a lot, but you two have to own your own problems."

"I know I'm sorry. It's probably the hormones."

"It's ok; I know this isn't easy for you."

"Thanks for being here for me."

"There is no other place I want to be Peyton."

"Except with Brooke."

"Brooke needs space and I'm going to give her that right now. I need to be here for you and our child."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine if you want to go after her."

"I'm tired of going after her. Right now, I think I need space from her."

"Are you saying you're done with Brooke?"

"I think I am," he said as he took Peyton's hand. "Ready to go in?"

"Yeah," she smiled for the first time in days. Was it actually possible that she and Lucas could work things out?

They walked into school together.

Off in the distance Brooke watches as Lucas takes Peyton's hand and walks into school with her. Tears run down her face as she sees Lucas move on without her.

**TBC…**


	7. Days

**Title:** Beginnings  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill  
**Character: **Peyton Sawyer  
**Prompt:** Days  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own One Tree Hill.

**Days**

Peyton is lying on the couch reading a magazine when she hears a knock at the door. She gets off the couch and goes toward the door. She felt a small pain in her stomach and figured it was the baby kicking for the first time.

She opened the door to find Brooke standing there. Before she could say hi, she was hit with another pain, this one was worse than the first and she doubled over in pain.

"Peyton!" screamed Brooke. "Oh no, are you ok?"

"It's the baby," cried Peyton.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital. I'll call Lucas when on my cell on our way."

One hour later…

Lucas ran into the ER, he ran toward Brooke when he saw her sitting in the waiting room. "Brooke!"

"Lucas! I haven't heard anything since I brought her in."

Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the nurse's station. "Excuse me; is there any word on Peyton Sawyer?"

"Who are you?"

"The baby's father."

"Come with me."

Lucas released Brooke's hand and followed the nurse. He followed the nurse down a long hallway into a room. He stopped when he saw the blood on the floor, his heart in his chest; he stopped.

The nurse turned, "Do you want to see your son or not?"

It was then that Lucas saw that Peyton was holding a baby, "Peyton?"

Peyton cried, "Want to meet your son?"

Lucas moved closer, "What did you name him?"

"Lucas Nathaniel Sawyer, just like we planned."

"Get ready to change it," smiled Lucas.

"What?"

"Get ready to change the last name to Scott."

"We're not married," said Peyton.

"We will be in a few days, if you say yes."

"What?"

"I couldn't love you more, then I do right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I'll marry you."

Brooke started to walk in, but stopped when she heard Peyton accept the marriage proposal. She had truly lost him and it was her fault. She pushed him away and he truly let her go this time.


	8. Weeks

**Title:** Beginnings  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill  
**Character: **Peyton Sawyer  
**Prompt:** Weeks  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own One Tree Hill.

**Weeks**

_It has been 4 weeks since Lucas and I were married. Nate, our son is 1 month old. Brooke is devastated and she tries to hide it, but you can't hide things from your best friend._

_We have begun to talk again, but I see how she looks at Nate. There is so much pain in her eyes._

_I never meant to hurt her and she knows that. She realizes that I had no intentions of Lucas leaving her for me, just because I was pregnant._

_Lucas has been great, we truly love each other and Nate has only increased that love. He no longer looks at Brooke with any guilt and that makes me feel better about us._

**TBC…**


	9. Months

**Title:** Beginnings  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill  
**Character: **Peyton Sawyer  
**Prompt:** Months  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own One Tree Hill.

**Months**

_I found out today that I'm expecting another baby. At least this one was somewhat expected and truly conceived in love. I am about 3 months along now. Lucas is excited; he even wants this one to be a girl so we can have one of each. Nate is now nine months old._

_Haley found out last week that she and Nathan are expecting a child as well._

_We have gone so far in the last year. We graduate this year and will graduate with 3 kids at the ceremony._

_Brooke is starting to come around thankfully. She even offered to baby-sit for Lucas and me if we wanted to go out on a date alone. _

_Karen had her misgivings when we first got married, with good reason. Lucas is her son and I have caused him nothing but pain and grief. Now I'm straight with my life and she sees that I love him._

**TBC…**


	10. Years

**Title:** Beginnings  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill  
**Character: **Peyton Sawyer  
**Prompt:** Years  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** I do not own One Tree Hill.

**Years**

_Lucas and I have now been married for 5 years. I love him with all my heart and soul. We have 3 kids now, Nate is almost 5, Keith is almost 4, and Brooklyn is 2 and a half. _

_Haley gave birth to twins, one girl named Phoebe and a boy, Michael. _

_Brooke in a surprising move, starting dating and married Chris. She went on tour with him in New York. I miss her everyday, but I am happy to know she is happy._

_I wish I had known 5 years ago that my pregnancy would have made all this come about. I would have told Lucas without a second thought._

_Lucas is excited to have 2 sons and a little girl. He is the best dad in the world. Karen is the best grandmother ever, she loves baking cookies with the kids. She is teaching me how to cook Lucas' favorite foods and I really never knew happiness like this existed._

_I thank God everyday for my life._

**THE END!**

**I know the last 3 chapters where sped up somewhat. However, this story was based on a LJ challenge, using these 10 words: Beginnings, Middles, Ends, Insides, Outsides, Hours, Days, Weeks, Months, and Years.**

**So keep this in mine when you are leaving me a review.**


End file.
